Bought!
'''Bought! '''is the first episode of Dodger the Coal Mines Engine. Plot Percy the Small Engine worked at the Coal Mines near Vicarstown. He thought it would be a nice change, but was starting to regret his decision. "Hurry up, Percy! I have to take the Express." "There's only so much..." "Now, Percy, that doesn't mean argue with me. Just hurry up!", said Gordon. "I hate this!", said Percy. "Your the only suitable engine for that stinkin' job anyway", said James. "Shut up, James!" "Now, now", the Fat Controller said to them. "James. Percy, tell me what's wrong." "I'm having less time to work on Thomas' Branch Line. I, I thought the Coal Mines would suit me, but, they don't", Percy explained. "I see. Which is why, I have plans to acquire a J50." "Why a J50?", Percy and James asked in unison. "Because, they are meant for coal workings, local goods, shunting, and banker duties. I shall go and get one the day after tomorrow." "Can I come?", asked James. "No. Thomas shall acompany me." Meanwhile, a practicular J50, numbered 68899 was shunting. He was at Doncaster. "Hurry up!", said an O3. "OK", No. 68899 said simply and bumped him! "Ouch!" "Ha, ha!", No. 68899 burst out laughing, and went back to the sheds. "That was some shunting you did yesterday with my coaches", said a familiar voice. No. 68899 couldn't believe it! It was Flying Scotsman. "Hello. Thanks." Then, another J50 came up. "No. 68899, we need you." "Coming, No. 68890", replied No. 68899. "It was an honor to meet you", No.68899 said as he left. No. 68899 gattered with fourteen other J50s, a rare gattering of the same locomotive class. No. 68899, No. 68893, and No. 68890 were the J50/1s. The next three, Nos. 68918, 68926, and 68936 were J50/2s with long bunkers though No. 68899 also had a long bunker. Only No. 68974 was a J50/3. The other eight were the J50/4s. "Well", the stout man said. "This isn't going to be a choice. It's going to be a test to see which one will come with me." The J50s looked at each other. No. 68899 especially. "Go!" The first test was shunting some trucks. No. 68899, tackled the trucks furiously. The next was shunting coaches, and the final was an inspection. "I have the results", said the stout man. "And though being the slowest overall, No. 68899 has been bought." "Hurray!", cried No. 68899. The next day, he said good-bye to everyone. His brothers, Flying Scotsman, and many of the locomotives. "I'll see you soon, I hope!", he cried as he left. Along the way, Thomas, and the Fat Controller commented on his shunting. "You really dodged those trucks well. Anybody would call you 'Dodger'", Thomas said. "Quick shunting is carelessness", said the Fat Controller. "How would you like to be named Dodger?" "I love that name!", exclaimed No. 68899. And from that day on, he was no longer No. 68899, but Dodger, no. 68899, and now he was bought on the North Western Railway, and he couldn't be happier. Characters *Thomas *Gordon *James *Percy *Flying Scotsman *An O3 *No. 68890 *Dodger *Sir Topham Hatt Locations *Tidmouth *Tidmouth Sheds *Doncaster Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Dodger the Quarry and Mines Engine Category:Episodes